The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
Managing a schedule of a user by using an information processing terminal is already widespread. For example, JP 2011-180908A describes that, when receiving registration of a schedule from a user, complement action is automatically registered, the complement action complementing action registered in the schedule.